


The Creeper Uncle Caper

by MyckiCade



Series: These Lines Will Blur [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humour, Language, text fic, violent threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyckiCade/pseuds/MyckiCade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter: Your Uncle is standing on my front porch.<br/>The Wolf: What? Why?<br/>The Hunter: If I knew, I wouldn't be messaging you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creeper Uncle Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hmmm. Apparently, I forgot about this one, too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I am not that clever. This work is for fan enjoyment only. No infringement is intended.

**The Hunter:** Your Uncle is standing on my front porch.

**The Wolf:** What? Why?

**The Hunter:** If I knew, I wouldn't be messaging you.

**The Wolf:** You're texting me, Old Man. This isn't Facebook.

**The Hunter:** It's about to be Mug Shot Book, if Peter doesn't vacate his ass out of this neighbourhood.

**The Hunter:** I'm serious, Derek. I'm still awfully pissed-off about Thanksgiving.

**The Hunter:** Don't think he won't catch a silver hollow-point to the eye.

**The Wolf:** Oh, really? Is that how you'll handle _me,_ when we argue, too?

**The Hunter:** Have I ever?

**The Hunter:** This is a completely different circumstance.

**The Hunter:** He tried to kill you. _Again._ The only reason I didn't shoot him in every major organ, in alphabetical order, was because you asked me not to.

**The Wolf:** I know, I know. Let me call him. See what he wants.

**The Hunter:** What he wants is to cause trouble. Even _I_ know _that._

**The Hunter:** I can hear him talking.

**The Hunter:** Did he really just call me self-righteous?

**The Wolf:** Hold on, a minute.

**The Wolf:** (delayed) He says he needs to talk to you. That it's important.

**The Hunter:** Do you think it is?

**The Wolf:** He didn't say what it was about, but, he does sound stressed.

**The Hunter:** (delayed) You expect me to let him in, don't you?

**The Wolf:** If you want to hear what he has to say.

**The Hunter:** I don't.

**The Wolf:** Then, shoot him.

**The Hunter:** Seriously?

**The Wolf:** No.

**The Hunter:** Don't tease me, like that.

**The Wolf:** I'm just saying. You know Peter. He'll play around, until he gets what he wants from you, anyway.

**The Hunter:** That's no excuse to let him in the God damned house, Derek.

**The Hunter:** Jesus Christ. Now, he's pounding on the door.

**The Wolf:** Have you told him to leave?

**The Hunter:** Repeatedly.

**The Hunter:** I'm getting my shotgun.

**The Wolf:** Don't shoot. I'm on my way home.

**The Wolf:** (delayed) Chris?

**The Wolf:** How close to death is he?

**The Wolf:** Do I need to call Deaton?

**The Hunter:** I'm letting him say his peace. No bullets. Don't worry about coming home. It's fine.

**The Wolf:** All right. Let me know what he says.

**The Hunter:** Will do. Be safe. Love you.

**The Wolf:** Love you, too.

**The Hunter:** (some time later) Derek, come home.

**The Wolf:** Why? What happened?

**The Hunter:** I'll explain, once you get here.

**The Wolf:** I told you not to shoot.

**The Hunter:** Just, get home. Now.

**The Hunter:** (delayed) Please.

**The Wolf:** Stay calm. I'm on my way.


End file.
